


Curatrix

by korppi8



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, Demon/fallen angel Kylo, F/M, Lucifer Kylo, Torture, mortal Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korppi8/pseuds/korppi8
Summary: Once a Reylo Fallen Angel AU one shot inspired by littlechmura's KyLUCIFERen art, now a multichapter fanfic.Rey keeps dreaming of a man who says her name, beckoning for her. A man with black wings. Has he come to give her the kiss of death or does he have other plans?Littlechrmura's art can be found here --> http://littlechmura.tumblr.com/post/157119685413/korppi8-and-reylo-junkyard-kyluciferen





	1. The Visitor

_Rey..._

She jolted up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as she clutched the blanket to her chest. The soft pitter patter of the rain outside did nothing to calm her nerves. She looked at her bedside alarm clock. _Three in the morning...great..._ Rey rubbed her eyes as she tried to recall the nightmare that woke her.

All she could remember was a soft deep voice, speaking at first in a foreign tongue. Then she remembered the arm that reached out for her in the darkness, pale flesh ending in black claws. Slowly, the owner of the arm appeared before her. A man with black tousled hair and an intense stare. A man with wings of a raven. He smiled at her with a glint in his eyes before speaking one syllable as his clawed hand was inches from her face. _Rey..._

It had felt so life like. It wasn't the first time she had seen the man with wings. At first she had chalked it up as her overactive imagination but when it kept happening, it started to frighten her. Every time, he seemed to get closer to her and it felt more and more real. He looked at her with eyes of gold that seemed to stare right into her very soul. 

When Rey tried to figure out the meaning of her dreams online, she kept finding descriptions of the fallen angel Lucifer or the angel of death. That definitely didn't help quiet her mind in the least. She had even tried sleeping with a rosary in her hands, to no avail. The dreams continued.

"Rey..."

Rey jumped as she looked toward her window, a dark shape just outside of the glass. Lightning cracked and before she knew it, the shape in front of her window was in front of her on the bed. Rey stared up at the pale face staring at her, a scream stuck in her throat. The angel smiled before placing his hand on her cheek. His hand was so cold but so soft. 

Rey closed her eyes as silent tears streamed her face, fearing this was the end. "Y-you are here to kill me aren't you? You are the angel of death. You are Lucifer." Rey whispered. The man shook his head slightly, his golden eyes never breaking contact with her own. "No...I do not go by that name any longer. My name is Kylo." 

He then paused before smirking at her, the smirk he had always given her in her dreams. "I am your angel." Before she could speak, he pressed his lips on hers ever so lightly. All the fear within her seemed to disappear as he kissed her gently, his hand tangling in her hair. She broke the kiss, looking up in confusion only to be met with empty air.


	2. Was Just a Dream (If Only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my beta a-drop-of-darkness for editing my writing as well as Clockwork_Cameos for being my support through this process <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://korpssw.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also please note that this fic is now rated as Explicit.

_It was a hallucination, yeah just a hallucination..._ Rey drank her usual morning tea, her hands shaking slightly as she kept remembering the night before. It was 6 AM in the morning and she was exhausted, having been too afraid to sleep after what happened last night. She briefly touched her cheek where he had touched her. "Kylo..." Rey whispered to herself as she remembered what the angel had told her before he had kissed her. He had said his name was no longer Lucifer but Kylo. So he was the famed morning star, the angel that fell from the heavens. "...My angel?" 

"No!" Rey slammed her fist on the table. "It was a hallucination, a dream. Nothing was there. He doesn't exist! It was just a...a fantasy. Yeah." Rey slumped her shoulders as she drank more of her tea. "I need to stop watching so much TV...and get a boyfriend." Rey chuckled darkly at that thought, knowing all too well her dating life sucked. One hurdle at a time she mused. Rey briefly thought of those golden eyes before shaking her head in defiance. _Tonight will be different, no nightmares, no nothing. Yeah, effortless sleep._

***

Rey sat in her bed as she stared at her window. This time no rain fell outside her window, the night clear but dark with a new moon. _No mysterious shadows either..._ Rey huffed in annoyance. "Come on Rey, you were hallucinating. It didn't happen. It's just dreams." Rey laid back in her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin as she shifted onto her side. With one last sigh, Rey closed her eyes and fell asleep. In a matter of minutes, she was drooling on her pillow.

In the farthest corner of her room, a shape emerged from the darkness. Kylo rose from floor, hovering for a moment before his bare feet touched the floor with a soft creak. His large black wings barely seemed to fit in the small apartment bedroom as he stood next to her bed. He ran his hand lightly on her side as made his way near her face. Crouching down, he cocked his head as he watched her sleep peacefully for the first time in a week. 

Rey was such a wonder to him though he couldn't figure out exactly why. Kylo had always mocked the other angels before he had fallen, about how it was ridiculous that they should watch over such weak, pathetic things as humans. He had fallen because he wanted power, because he did not want to protect measly mortals. 

Yet, this one had managed to ensnare him. He could feel their link, somehow forged by powers outside his own and hers. Kylo, the most powerful of all the fallen angels who was once called Lucifer, chained to a mortal despite his efforts to deny such happenings. Somehow though, he couldn't be mad over it. She was different, the mortal called Rey. She was strong in both spirit and body despite life giving her such hardships. It was something he could easily admire.

Perhaps, though, his connection to her was different in it of itself. Guardian angels were supposed to just protect the ones they were bound to, nothing more. Pure beings with just the concern of their charge's welfare. Kylo wanted to do more. _Oh so, so much more._

Kylo dragged his sharp clawed finger on her cheek lightly, relishing in the feeling of her warm skin. The chaste kiss he had bestowed Rey the night before had been one of utter restraint. A restraint that was becoming harder and harder to keep. 

While at first she became a mere fascination as he visited her in his dreams, his desire for her was growing even if he was unsure if the feeling was mutual with her. He remembered the tears that had streamed from her face when Rey asked if he was going to kill her that night, his reputation proceeding him. While he could easily snuff out her life with ease, Kylo would never bring harm upon her. All he wanted was to be hers in the least.

Even though he had tasted Rey's fear that night before, he also tasted something else. Something faint, some glimmer of hope for Kylo's miserable existence chained to this mortal who smelled of the sun. So he would wait, wait until that glimmer of hope blossomed into something more or died in his hands like most things.

Kylo disappeared into the shadows once again, leaving a black feather within Rey's grasp. _Ah if only I was a hallucination my dear Rey..._


	3. Touched by the Sun and Stained by the Dirt

Rey scrunched her eyes as light poured into her window before opening them with a squint. She turned her head to the side and smiled as she saw the clock read out 7 AM. _Finally...no nightmares, no weird angel._ She moved her hands to prop herself up out of bed when she noticed something soft underneath her left palm.

Looking at her left hand, she stared shocked as something black peeked from beneath her hand. With a deep breath, Rey lifted her hand and brought the object closer to her face.

It was a black feather, like a raven's though it seemed impossibly soft. Rey ran her finger across its edge as she stared at it almost numbly. She wanted to believe that a raven randomly got into her apartment and happened to drop one feather into her palm while she slept. Instead, she couldn't stop thinking of soft lips and black wings.

***

Kylo stared at Rey as she went about her life, flying invisibly above her and the other mortals below. After she had awoken and found the feather, she had promptly tucked it out of sight in a random drawer in her room. He couldn't help but smirk at her trying to deny his existence, a sick part of him finding it both amusing and sad. Mortals were normally bent on trying to find the existence of spirits. Unfortunately, Rey was blind to the rare glimpse gifted to her. _How unfortunate..._

Like most mortals, she too seemed to be shackled to others in the form of providing herself an income. He bitterly looked on as she joined others on a truck that took them to a far off field in the countryside. For hours, Rey worked in a field with other workers as the sun steadily climbed higher into the sky. Kylo watched her work, perched in a tree unseen by the humans as they worked.  
Rey expertly tore through the dry earth as she used the hoe deterring future weeds from growing. It was hard work but she seemed to accept her role. She worked at an alarmingly efficient pace compared to some of her coworkers. _Bet she could use a pitch fork just as well_ Kylo mused with a smirk. Even though Rey seemed to be content, Kylo found the work beneath her. She was a bright young woman who deserved to pursue something better in this mundane world.

Still, Kylo was able to admire her strength and perseverance even in the hot summer sun. She was able to pull out deep rooted weeds from the earth with ease despite her small frame. He watched Rey pause in her work to brush a piece of hair out of her eyes, leaving trails of dust on her sweat slicked skin. Kylo leaned back on the rough bark of the tree with a coy smile crossing his lips. _So that's why she smelled of the sun..._

***

The day continued on, morning turning to afternoon. The workers were allowed a small lunch break once the sun reached its highest point. Meanwhile, Kylo sighed as he read yet another message asking his whereabouts. As he skimmed the parchment, Kylo mindlessly stroked the head of the crow that brought the message. The bird cawed in appreciation at the angel's kindness, ignoring Kylo as he set the message on fire. The bird was just happy to receive attention from its master. _Gone for a few hours and people think hell is going to freeze over._ Kylo thought bitterly.

Kylo stood up, ready to go calm the chaos that was his realm when he noticed something. Annoyance and anger radiated from where the workers ate. His gaze immediately locked on Rey as she seemed to be talking to some man who had arrived in a rusted truck.

Kylo immediately spoke to the crow in a strange language before jumping off his perch, gliding over to Rey. He did not like the emotions rolling off of the girl as he drew near, seeing up close who she was speaking to. He was a large man covered in a sheen of sweat, a cigarette in his gaping mouth.

"I told you Unklar, those pints of tomatoes were perfectly fine. We don't pick rotten ones!"

"Stupid girl. I pay good money for this farm's produce and yet I always seem to get bad orders when you are in charge of them."

"That's not true! You just want to pay less for good food! If you don't like our produce then find them somewhere else." Rey stormed away from the large man. He sneered behind her back, muttering about how she should be fired for her insolence.

Kylo's blood boiled with rage at the worm of a creature. Oh how he wanted to rip the worthless mortal's heart out with his bare hands right then and there. Unfortunately, Kylo couldn't do as he pleased due to the rules of the spirit realm. _But there is always a way around the rules._

Using his abilities as master of the Inferno, Kylo looked closer at the man's soul. He grinned at the sins that Unklar had already committed. Sins that placed the mortal's fate firmly in his domain. Already, his desire to kill the man grew as twisted thoughts of Rey leaked from Unklar's mind. 

With his thumb, Kylo pierced into the man's flesh with his black claw. Unklar Plutt swatted his neck, cursing at mosquitoes before awkwardly climbing into his truck and speeding away. Completely unaware that he was now a marked man. "I'll deal with you personally foul creature..." Kylo muttered as the truck disappeared in a cloud of dust. 

Before Kylo could check on Rey, a loud caw pierced the air. Kylo cursed, knowing all too well he should return to his realm before more chaos erupted. _I'm going to impale those incompetent fools._ Before sinking into the ground, Kylo looked one last time at Rey as she returned to working in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the rampage of Kylo, torturer of souls, proceeds in the eternal fires of the inferno. Stabbitty stab stab everything in sight. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left me lovely comments <3 I love reading each one.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://korpssw.tumblr.com/


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is so late! Basically blame a series of unfortunate events: finishing up a drawing for a birthday, loosing power and internet for a couple days due to a nasty wind storm, finally finishing up my master's thesis, and developing tennis elbow from drawing the earlier said drawing :/ Typing was really hard for me (still kind of is) but I will hopefully be posting chapters more often. 
> 
> This chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it up into two (sorry my chapters are so short >.< ). Anyways hope you enjoy!

_It's not weird, maybe it just wants food. Definitely not weird._ Rey made her way home, hunching her shoulders and looking above her to see a crow following her. Crows were not uncommon in the area, hanging about to pick through the fields and trashcans to only be chased away from annoyed people. Rey almost felt bad for them, knowing all too well of not being wanted. Even if they did ruin all her hard work in the fields.  
What was weird, though, was that this one seemed to be nearby as she went about her day for the past three days. It hung out in the trees as she worked and was even outside of the grocery store as she bought her meager amounts of food yesterday. Now, the bird was following her home yet again. Three days it followed her around, remaining silent and rather ominous. The black plumage of the bird kept reminding her of broader, larger wings and their owner. Rey still occasionally saw him in her dreams, always watching from the shadows with golden eyes. Rey groaned in annoyance at the thought as she quickly went inside her apartment building. Rey sighed as she closed the door behind her, thankful the crow could not follow her inside her humble abode. _I am going insane..._

***

Rey watched silently as the water in a beat up pot began to boil on her old stove top. Once brought to a boil, the instant noodles were added and stirred till fully cooked. Satisfied with her cooking, Rey transferred the meal to a bowl and ate in silence. She hummed in delight as she savored the chicken flavored noodles. While others would call her meager dinners disappointing, she was just happy to be eating food at the end of the day.

Rey lived a lonely life, her only friends being some of the customers at the farmer's market she worked at. While most customers were either quiet or annoying, the regulars were kind. Finn and Poe always made it their mission to try and cheer her up, even offering to go get a drink at some point. While she would love to hang out, she often was too tired from work to join in their revelries.

Only a few days ago, Poe had urged her to leave her job and go to college so she could find a career rather than just a means to an end. How Rey yearned for better circumstances than the one life handed her. To be able to go to college, get a degree, and actually make a living for herself rather than toil in the fields. 

However, unlike some of the other young workers, Rey didn't have parents that could help her aspire to her dreams. Rey had always been jealous of those who had families they could rely on, that loved them. Instead she had to settle on a low paying job that required little in education or experience. 

While she didn't mind the work and her boss, a sweet lady named Maz, it only paid enough to get by. Maz was an old woman who could not afford to pay Rey much more as she herself struggled to keep her farm from going bankrupt. Rey felt bad for the old woman who lived alone after her husband passed away years ago. Being alone while able was hard enough. She couldn't imagine how hard it was in old age. The thought of being alone old and weary like Maz crossed Rey's mind briefly before she hurriedly distracted herself with cleaning up.

***

After tending to her dishes, Rey relaxed alone in her apartment. The tiny old TV, a gift from her kindly boss, flashed images of paranormal creatures. Rey had found such shows just a source of entertainment before. Never once believing anything like mermaids and Big Foot could exist. Now she wasn't so sure as she absently rubbed her arm to comfort herself. Of all the things to dream about, she had to dream about a fallen angel.

None of it made any sense to her. Why would he say his name was Kylo? He had implied that she wasn't necessarily wrong about him being the famed Morning Star. But why Kylo? Rey didn't have the creative mind to make up such a weird name. That thought alone made her shudder. Then there was what he said after that, about being her angel before he kissed her. Her, an ordinary girl living a simple life alone being kissed by a fallen angel? Did she do something wrong? Was this a form of punishment? Was he playing with her? 

Questions kept plaguing her as she grew more and more agitated and even angry. Perhaps this Kylo was playing with her. After all, fallen angels were evil monsters were they not? Rey wanted to bang her head against the wall. It was ridiculous to even think about the possibility of some spirit trying to get a rise from toying with her let alone considering his existence was possible.

"He isn't REAL!" Rey shouted as she threw the remote across the room and stalked off to her bedroom. She opened one of her drawers and took out the large feather she found this morning. She glared at it as she thought about all the hardships life had given her. Living alone with no family. Working day in and day out for a meager income. Dealing with slugs like Unklar Plutt who were the scum of the earth and yet never seemed to have it hard like her. If she could live with all of that, she most definitely could deal with stupid nightmares about fallen angels. Rey went over to her window, unlatched it, and threw the feather out before banging it closed. _I don't need any angel, fallen or not._


	5. As You Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: some depiction of violence/torture. 
> 
> So I am sorry for the delay. I've been mulling over the stuff I have written (I had written most of the original draft of Curatrix in two nights) and I've decided to slightly modify it and add several chapters. So it might take me longer to get chapters up. Regardless I hope you still enjoy what comes next! *fingers crossed* Thank you for the continued support and a special thanks to LucidLucy for helping me with figuring out the direction of this story. <3

Rey slumped onto her bed and curled into a ball, sadness overcoming her. The evening turned to night as she laid there, unable to sleep for hours. Her window creaked as the wind whipped outside. Exhaustion crept on her but still, she could not fall asleep. Rey didn't want to see him in her dreams again.

"...Why do you hate me so?" A quiet voice said in the corner of her room. Had it not been for her exhaustion, Rey may have been frightened. Perhaps she was hallucinating again and if she ignored it, it would go away. Rey cracked an eye opened and looked in the direction of where she heard the voice. Apparently, she wasn't so lucky as she saw the now familiar face look up at her. He crouched on the ground near her bed and looked at her with sad eyes. Rey groaned before she turned over in her bed, her back facing him. "Go away...leave me alone," Rey growled. She was meet with silence for a few minutes, a glimmer of hope that he had left before his low voice broke the silence. "I can't...I am bound to you."

Rey huffed before flipping back to face him, glaring at his pained expression. "What do you mean bound to me? Why are you bothering me? Why did you...you..." Rey couldn't even finish her thoughts. She groaned in frustration with pink tinted cheeks, unable to meet his eyes. "Why am I even bothering, you don't exist. This is just a dream, a sick way of life making my life more difficult..."

Kylo stared at Rey for a long while before moving closer to her though hesitating when she shifted back on her bed. "It appears that despite me falling from the heavens to escape being a guardian angel, I have been linked to you. Like I said before, I am your angel, your...guardian if you will. Apparently even fallen angels can be linked to mortals." Kylo paused before he came slowly closer, Rey keeping still as she stared back at his golden eyes. He was mere inches from her face but didn't touch her.

"You can try all you want to believe that I am not real but you know the truth. Even if you think you can just throw it away and forget." Kylo brought up his right hand with the black feather Rey had thrown away several hours ago in his palm. "Let me protect you. I'll do whatever you desire." Kylo took her hand and placed the feather in her grasp, closing her fingers around it with his large black claws. Rey looked down at her hand as she felt his cool grip leave her skin, lingering for just a moment. She remained silent as she looked at the feather in her hands before speaking. "You don't know what I want...you are just playing with me..."

Kylo shook his head. "I'm not playing with you, Rey. I know how difficult your life is and would never bring you harm. I'm here to protect you." Rey scoffed at the idea. _Like I need protection._

"You are so lonely...you work tirelessly in the life that you have been forced to choose and yet you persist. How is it that you continue to work the earth and deal with such vile scum?" Rey seethed with silent rage as she easily realized he was referring to what happened with Plutt several days ago in the fields. "Were you watching me or reading my mind?" She hissed. Kylo merely shrugged nonchalantly which made her even angrier. "You are my charge, it's my duty now to protect you."

"So what, you are just going to follow me around and spy on me? Don't you have like people to torture in hell?" Rey said sarcastically. Kylo quirked his mouth in a smirk, causing Rey to stare wide eyed as she realized just what she was dealing with. "My duties have shifted of course but I do have one last victim I need to take care of." 

Rey gagged as an image of Unklar Plutt screaming popped into her mind. The man was impaled by a sword made of fire in Kylo's hands, the awful man's face contorted in absolute agony from the weapon. Kylo seemed pleased by his work and continued to torture Unklar with his sharp black claws before the image receded. The screams of Unklar seemed to echo in her head long after as Rey's vision returned to reality. Kylo was in front of her, a prideful look on his face. Bile rose into Rey's throat, causing her to clamp her mouth shut and close her eyes. Rey dropped the feather in her hand and turned away from the fallen angel. The feather slowly drifted towards the floor. "You are a monster..." 

Kylo stared at back of her head for a moment in shock, dumbfounded on what he had done wrong. He picked up the fallen feather, looking at it briefly before staring back at her. Kylo had thought Rey would have been pleased to see Unklar finally get the punishment he deserved. Apparently not. _Am I that out of touch with her?_ Kylo breathed nervously as he ran his fingers through his black hair as he tried to figure out how fix the situation. "Unklar Plutt still must face his crimes but...perhaps not so harshly? I am sorry to upset you, Rey. It is just my job to punish those who have done wrong."

"Just go away and leave me alone. I don't want your help, I don't want your protection, and you are definitely not my angel! You are a monster!" Rey yelled before she began to quietly sob into her hands. 

Kylo's heart broke in half. As usual, everything in his care crumbled to dust. Whatever glimmer of hope he may have had once was gone. Kylo now only sensed sadness and anger from the mortal girl, hatred for him roiling off her in waves. Rey didn't want his protection and she most definitely did not want his company despite her loneliness. Kylo should have known better than to think she would ever want him around. 

Kylo remained silent where he was till she finally fell asleep, her breathing finally evening out. He spread his wings out and hovered over her bed in order to see her face. Rey's cheeks were damp with her tears, the ones he had caused. It took all of his restraint to not wipe her tears away. He was a monster to cause her such pain. Kylo took one last look at her sleeping face, whispering solemnly as he faded from her realm. "As you desire..."


	6. A Normal Day

Rey slowly opened her eyes as she turned off her morning alarm for work, groaning from the lack of sleep. Remembering last night, she bolted upward and looked around the room. Her dirty clothes from yesterday were still lying on the floor where she lazily tossed them, her small succulents by the window undisturbed, and her old alarm clock displaying 7 AM like every other morning. _Nothing out of the ordinary._ Rey sighed before getting out of bed and getting ready for work, still somewhat paranoid Kylo would return in a blinding rage. He was Satan after all, right? Sure, he had kissed her before but that didn't erase the fact that he tortured souls of the damned. Rey had yelled at him, wanted him gone from her life. No one yelled at Satan and got off easy. 

She kept imagining him appearing in her room, with an explosion of fire. Kylo would of course be furious with her, toting his flaming sword. Maybe he would wreck her room before he dragged her to Hell. It sounded like the most fitting way for him to return for he was a monster, wasn't he? _Sounds fitting_ Rey mused before leaving her apartment for work.

***

Rey sat by herself on her bed, staring out the window. _A week...nothing._ No fiery explosions, no black winged angel to come drag her away, nothing. Not even the stalking crow was to be seen as she continued her life. A week past with nothing happening beyond the usual.

At first, Rey couldn't have been happier. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she tried to be positive again with her life. Life seemed to be giving back as well. No annoying customers in the market, the weather had been gorgeous lately, and no hackling by sleazy men near the bar as she walked home at the end of the day. Rey didn't even see Plutt at all this week which was somewhat unusual. 

Still, she was still wary if Kylo was ever going to return and ruin her life. With a sigh, Rey pulled back the covers, got into bed, and closed her eyes. Soon her breath evened out and she slept a rather dreamless sleep.

***

"Rey my girl! You have been working rather hard lately haven't you?" Rey smiled as she greeted Maz as she shuffled her way over to her in the market. They still had an hour before closing time with a couple of customers milling about as they looked over the various produce and flowers.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Business seems to be really good this year. The flowers look amazing."

"That's because you take such good care of them my dear. Strawberries are nearly sold out today it would seem." Maz chuckled as she grabbed a quart of strawberries off the counter and popped a few in her mouth before offering some to Rey.

"Maz you are never going to make bank if you keep eating your produce." Rey said with a laugh before plopping the sweet berry into her mouth. She always loved the taste of strawberries from the market, they were always so much better than store bought ones. Always sweeter. 

"It appears your friends are here, child. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and go do something fun hmm?" Maz winked at Rey as Finn and Poe entered the market with bright smiles. 

"But Maz, what about the market? There is-"

"Quiet, you. You have been working for me for years and never arrived late or missed a day of work. The day is winding down anyways and we can manage an hour without you. Besides, you are too young to be working as much as you do. Now shoo!" Maz chuckled and she gently pushed Rey toward her friends as she tried to argue with the old lady.

***

_I owe you Maz,_ Rey thought as she pulled out a ten dollar bill that mysteriously ended up in her pocket as Finn, Poe, and her went to the local brewery for some hard cider tasting. The trio laughed as they exchanged funny stories, tried the myriad of hard ciders, and ate snacks.

"Now try this one! Come on Rey please?" 

"Poe I swear you are trying to get me drunk on tasters!" Rey laughed. She had never had so much fun in her entire life. The service was amazing, everything she tried was delicious, and they didn't even have to deal with annoying other customers with their laughter since the place was unusually empty. 

_This must be what it's like to have friends..._ Rey sighed in content before reaching over the table to steal some of Finn's popcorn. 

"Hey! That's mine! Could at least ask," Finn said with mock hurt before laughing. Rey wished the evening would never end.

Unbeknownst to the merry trio inside, a lone crow sat in a tree outside of the Cider Mill. Watching with keen eyes and keeping her master company.

***

Kylo watched with a blank face at the group of friends drinking some sort of liquid in small cups. He watched as Rey continued to laugh and joke with the two men she seemed so fond of. Something inside him twisted in on itself as he watched these two men accomplish something he probably would never be able to do: make Rey laugh. Kylo never thought himself the jealous type but oh, did he want to just go in there and rip Rey away from those men and keep her to himself.

 _She is mine, not yours. How dare they-_ Kylo slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead as he groaned in despair, knowing full well Rey would not appreciate such thoughts. Not that it mattered anyways, right? She wanted him out of her life completely though he failed to do that. Not like he could if he wanted to. They were bound somehow, even when he fled back to his realm in despair and rage. Kylo had destroyed whatever was in reach of his flaming sword for days before finally exhausting himself into numbness. Even then, he still felt the pull to her, the unyielding force that drew him to Rey in her dreams in the first place.

Often times, beings of the Other Realm would visit mortals in their dreams, whether it be by their own volition or not. In his case, it was the later since before Kylo had found mortals to be rather dull. But her...no, she was different.

Kylo remembered their first encounter well. Beautiful hazel eyes had stared at him in confusion and fear when he had spoken in his native tongue, asking who she was. Kylo had become obsessed with the girl with hazel eyes after that accidental meeting. He tried desperately to figure out who she was and why he was drawn to her. One thing lead to another and before he knew it, he was hovering over the girl he now knew as Rey in her realm. The beautiful hazel eyes had filled with tears with the fear of death and he acted without thinking. _Such soft lips..._

Kylo grumbled, knowing full well it was a greedy act. He had always been greedy and impatient among other things. His wardrobe and palace alone would make rich mortals weep in envy. His minions would always scramble to get anything Kylo wanted or face his infamous wrath. Kylo wanted Rey for his own, then and now. But he had ruined his chance and was left to watch as Rey enjoyed her life carefree without him. Rey didn't want him in her life and that was that. As greedy as he was, he would not force his company upon her. Kylo may be the ruler of the damned but he wasn’t completely heartless. 

Perhaps it was better this way, to be her guardian angel properly like the ones up above. Always watching and never directly interacting with their cares. It didn't stop him from 'fixing' some things in her life that he knew the high angels would frown upon. 

Anyone who would dare hurt or antagonize her, Kylo quietly took care of with Rey none the wiser. It took great restraint to not slash some of the vile creatures' throats and just end it all. Instead he took more subdued approaches, drawing their attention away from Rey with other sinful entertainment. Hopefully Unklar Plutt and the like would further entrench themselves into a one way ticket to his domain. _They will pay deeply for their crimes..._ Kylo thought with satisfaction. As much as he knew Rey would disapprove, it was his job to punish those who sinned. It mattered not to him if they were so easily lured to their dooms with a little suggestion on his part.

Another bout of laughter broke Kylo from his thoughts as the trio exchanged hugs of goodbye. _Finally..._ Kylo stood up and stretched his wings, cracking his joints in preparation for the flight back to her apartment. His lone crow companion cawed before flying off. _Probably hungry_ , Kylo mused with a slight smile.

Rey snapped her head in the direction of the cawing crow, following it with her eyes briefly before slowly turning her head toward the tree where it once was. Kylo froze as those hazel eyes stared at him briefly before Rey looked away and hurried on home. 

"Rey..." Kylo whispered as he stared longingly at the one thing he couldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah its been like 3 months...I'm so sorry ;-; I got a new full time job and been busy for so long with that and personal life plus my laptop desperately needed to be fixed which took longer than I thought. BUT I haven't forgotten this fic and I still plan on finishing it. I am rewriting several sections of this fic and adding new chapters (I originally had it all written out) so don't expect many regular updates. I will get this fic done though! *shakes fist in defiance*
> 
> To the readers who still want to read this fic, thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. It means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta a-drop-of-darkness for looking over my work, Clockwork_Cameos for the assistance in writing this and giving me the courage to post it in the first place, and of course thanks to littlechmura for the amazing artwork that inspired this fic <3 .


End file.
